


Drown

by vibespiders



Series: Eye Pointer [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark!Lance, Evil Lance, Evil Lance (Voltron), Evil!Lance, F/M, Villain Lance (Voltron), dark lance, pance, pidgance, villain lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Lance can never return to normal because he still has super healing from the quintessence in his body when he got captured, killed, and revived. He still experience the trauma of what happened that day when he die and it is battle to stay in control over himself because his soul is damage after it was lost. The adventure continues from, "I'm so Sorry."





	

**I've always think about myself. I guess dying is not what I want for myself but somehow I'm still here. I haven't found why but I must keep going with my own path that I took. It was hard but taking that first step helped me a lot. I told a guy that I loved him but he didn't loved me back. So I moved on and fell in love with a girl named, "Pidge."**

* * *

 

 

Lance lies on his back to the mirrored ground and look up the black sky. It looked like nothingness and only see the white ribbons that keep coming back in his dreams. "This is why I can't sleep...they're back..." Lance gets up and hears a voice. 

"Just accept me, please!" It is himself wounded and disfigured with one eye popping out from his skull. He is hold his chest up with his arm that his muscles are scooped out and he hunched over with his feet twisted.

"No!" Lance falls down, "get away from me!" Then the ribbons took him underneath the mirror ground and into the water. 

"Lance! Lance!" Shiro said. 

"Ah!'

"You okay?" 

"I don't know. It is almost like I'm still remembering that nightmare." 

"It's okay, Lance! You're still here!" 

Lance gets up from his bed, "I'm going to eat something before I go back down to Earth again." 

"Okay, I'll see you over there." 


End file.
